


we're only Friends, I swear

by kuro49



Series: from New York with love [4]
Category: Suits (TV), White Collar
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, White Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal calls it a lunch date. Mike is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're only Friends, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> Intended as comment fic inspired by this [graphic](http://siyuri.tumblr.com/post/8684039354) that got out of hand, also a semi-continuation of my other White Suits fic, _[I'm Good, but We're Better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/568857)_.

 

Neal has never been one for patience so he heads up to Pearson-Hardman instead of waiting down in the lobby where Mike insists that he does. (Because, Peter aside, when has he listened to a thing anyone says?) He steps out of the elevator, smiles prettily at the secretary behind the reception and walks further into the firm. And it is with a hard wired trick of confidence and elegant suits that no one even questions his presence.

Beside the glass walls and floor to ceiling windows, there is a calm to the firm that has always been missing from the FBI office bullpen. He lets his eyes sweept across the place, and it is never hard to find the ones he wants.

For Neal, it is a little like picking out the original from his own forgeries.

 

Neal watches as the other man puts a hand to Mike’s chest. And he doesn't need a second glance at the man to know him as Harvey Specter, Mike's boss from their brief encounter in the streets.

It isn’t respect, or jealousy (he loves Mike like a brother,) but he doesn’t listen in because it is obvious that they have what he doesn’t. Neal sees the way Mike leans forward, not step back against the touch (unlike Peter and his careful hands, boundaries and cowboy ups.)

 

Mike furrows his brows when Harvey finally lets him off to lunch. Planning to just grab his bag and go, he finds Neal twirling in his chair and chatting with a confused Harold instead when he gets back to his cubicle.

“What are you do—?”

“You were late and it was boring downstairs.”

Neal shrugs before standing up, all flawless grace and Harvey-standard suits. Mike shakes his head and grabs his bag. With a short wave back to Harold, Neal slings an arm around Mike’s shoulder and the two make their way out of the firm. Neal deliberately steers them out the way he comes in, and he doesn't know if it is a small revenge or a bet he is willing to place down for his friend's happiness.

As he quirks his head back, Neal catches sight of Harvey Specter’s glare, and in return, he only leans in closer to Mike and grins with a murmur in his ear.

“I saw you kept the origami.”

Mike bats his arm away with an embarrassed grumble. “I’m never going to lunch with you again.”

He clasps his hands over his heart and exclaims, all wide blue eyes and long dark lashes, "is that how Edith taught you to treat a friend? I'm hurt, Mikey."

But Mike has never once fallen for his charms, he rolls his eyes in return. "I still can't believe you call my grandmother that, Neal."

He isn't about to start now.

XXX Kuro


End file.
